


Substitute Teacher

by Genocidalcrabs



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genocidalcrabs/pseuds/Genocidalcrabs
Summary: “Th-that’s Mr Nestor to you,” Ethan’s cheeks flushed red and his heart pounded in his chest.Mark’s lips ghosted over Ethan’s ear, “Why don’t you let me teach you something for a change?”Based on the most recent Unus Annus vid where Ethan is a substitute teacher and Mark is misbehaving.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	1. Detention

“Mr Fischbach,” Ethan crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, “Listen, you’re failing english...but I know you’ve got potential,”. The young man pulled out a chair and sat facing Mark, their eyes meeting.

Mark just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Please, Mark. I’ll have to tell your teacher about your behaviour if this is how you’re gonna act and I don’t wanna do that,” Ethan scooted his chair closer to the student, “I know you’re a good kid, but you gotta at least try to do your homework”.

“What would you give me?” the delinquent growled, eyeing his substitute teacher up and down.

The blood rushed to Ethan’s cheeks as Mark’s implications became apparent, “A- a passing grade, dumbass!” he stuttered out, his composure slipping.

Mark chuckled and stood up, towering over the man before him, “Hmm, I don’t know if I’m really convinced yet…”

“What more do you want?” Ethan squeaked out, becoming more and more intimidated by his student.

“Oh I think you know, Ethan” Mark drew out his teacher’s name.

“Th-that’s Mr Nestor to you,” Ethan’s cheeks flushed red and his heart pounded in his chest.

Mark’s lips ghosted over Ethan’s ear, “Why don’t you let me teach you something for a change?” The question was more of a command rather than an offer. Ethan shivered in response, chills running through his body. He nodded as if he were in a trance, complacent to anything Mark would suggest.

Mark pulled away from Ethan’s ear, leaning in and connecting their lips. The student combed his fingers through the brunette’s hair, tugging gently and giving a rough jerk every now and then. Ethan broke the kiss gasping for air, his pants uncomfortably tight.

“Looks like someone’s happy to see me,” Mark smirked and reached a hand down to palm Ethan through his jeans. The other let out a gasp, melting into his touch. Mark pulled his hand away completely, running them up and down his teacher’s thighs. Ethan let out a whimper before he found himself being lifted by his thighs and onto Mark’s lap.

Ethan shifted in the other’s lap, he froze as he noticed the large bulge underneath him. Ethan experimentally grinded down onto Mark’s erection, drawing a low groan from the man beneath him. Grinning deviously, he continued the lewd motion, picking up speed.

“Oh fuck,” Mark thrust his hips up impulsively, “Enough of that,” he growled, gripping onto Ethan’s hips tightly. “It’s your turn,” Mark hoisted him up and slammed him onto a desk. “Ethan, take off your pants,” Mark commanded.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me,” Mark started unbuckling his own jeans, “Take off your pants.”


	2. They frick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark teaches Ethan a lesson.

“Wh-what?” 

“You heard me,” Mark started unbuckling his own jeans, “Take off your pants.”

With shaking hands, Ethan slid his jeans off, leaving him in his underwear; his upper body still fully clothed. Mark eyed the other’s toned and quivering thighs with lust. Without another word, the student flipped Ethan around, bending him over the desk and pulling off whatever was left of his clothing, exposing his bare ass. 

Mark slid a finger into Ethan’s hole, slowly moving it around, the smaller tensing around him. As he added another finger, Ethan let out a high pitched moan, thrusting his hips back onto Mark’s fingers.

“Yeah, that feel good?” Mark added a third finger, pushing them in and out of Ethan. The man below him gasped and whimpered in pleasure. “Think you’re ready for me yet, Eth?” Mark thrusted his fingers in deep one last time, hitting a bundle of nerves that caused the other to lose all sense.

“Oh f-fuck! Please!” Ethan begged, nails digging into the desk he was pinned against. 

“Please what?” Mark removed his fingers and pulled down his boxers, cock hard against his stomach. 

“Please fuck me, Sir!” without hesitating, Mark lined himself up with Ethan’s entrance and pushed in all the way to the hilt, letting out a deep groan. He allowed Ethan a moment to adjust to his girth before pulling out completely and thrusting back inside.

“Fuck, Mar- ah!” The smaller cried out, losing all sense.

“Yeah, you like my cock, slut?” Mark groaned, thrusting into Ethan harder, nailing his prostate . The man below him a moaning mess. “You close?” Ethan stuttered out an urgent yes in response. Mark let out a low chuckle, slowing his hips.

“Beg.”

“P- please, Sir, let me cum!” Ethan whimpered desperately. 

“Atta boy,” Mark praised, slapping Ethan across the ass and snapping his hips forward. With that, Ethan came undone, letting out a loud moan and cumming onto his stomach. Mark wasn’t too far behind, burying himself into Ethan’s heat before filling him to the brim with his load. 

After coming down from their highs, Mark pulled out of Ethan, planting a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“God, that was amazing,” the student helped his teacher onto his feet. Ethan’s knees almost immediately giving in, a dull pain shooting up from his lower back. 

“Ow, fuck, Mark!” Ethan gripped onto Mark tightly to support himself.

“Sorry was I too rough for you?” The man teased, grabbing a handful of Ethan’s ass.

“You can be as rough as you want with me if you do your homework,” Ethan promised.

Mark perked up, “Consider it done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really didn’t know how to end this- should I write more?

**Author's Note:**

> It started out ironically I swear-


End file.
